


Oh?

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: Whoever reported this needs 2 fuckin chill m8





	Oh?

**Author's Note:**

> Cashew facts

Kira stumbled through the teleportation hole, disoriented. Where was she? What had she just been doing?  
Squinting, she glanced around the dark room. There was machinery everywhere, but nobody else was in sight.  
“Not good,” she mumbled quietly to herself, assuring the audience that she was indeed aware of her situation.  
“That’s an understatement,” came a voice from behind one of the large overly complicated machines. Kira jumped in fright as Elsa came strolling out into the slightly less dim light.  
Her heart raced, but for a few more reasons than she was expecting.  
“Why have you brought me here?” she demanded, putting up her hands in a very obvious fighting position.  
Elsa chuckled, a low and sultry sound that tickled Kira’s ears and set fire to her spleen and/ or crotch.  
“I didn’t bring you here, darling,” she murmured, making the hair on the back of Kira’s neck stand up. “You found me all by yourself.”  
“Lies,” Kira shot back, trying to remember how she had gotten here. “Tell me what you’ve done.”  
“I did nothing,” Elsa purred, clearly enjoying herself as she sauntered even closer to Kira’s trembling body. “How could I have? I think you just wanted to see me.”  
“Of course n-“ Kira stopped mid sentence as Elsa strode out into the center of the floor, which had enough lighting to conveniently reveal she had been wearing nothing but a strap-on and a cloak.  
“What?” Elsa asked coquettishly. “Anything wrong, dear?”  
“Wh- what?” Kira stuttered. “You’re… um…”  
“What am I, darling?” Elsa asked, now right next to Kira’s ear.  
Kira dropped her fighting stance immediately to fall into Elsa’s waiting embrace.  
“You’re about to make me very dino-sore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cashews r nut


End file.
